


Broken Eyes And A Painted On Smile

by Willowcat88



Series: It's only f̴̛̦̟͎̀̄͌̈̿͑̓̈́̇͘i̴̙͎̭͕̭͓̾̌̅̎͊̈̽̈́͛ͅç̴̦͙̤̦̬͉͉͖̑͊̌̌̏̓̊͆̓̚͝t̴̲̹͇̜̳̟͈̜͚̣̯͔͔̗͂͐́̿͛͆̈́i̷̧̛͙̠͎̝̺̯̮̝̼̺̳̾̃͒͜ͅo̶̧̞̔͐̆͗̌͊̕n̵̝̩͍̟͚͚̞̖̘̲̍̂͐̈̅͌̇́͝͠ ̸̺̟̩̲͒̇̇̇̎̅͐̋͆̄͝, little ones~ [2]
Category: Kind Of - Fandom, Original Work, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: P̴̡̛̲̜͖̠̠̉͋̾l̷̡̘̪͓̣̟̰̱̫͋̐̏͒́̈́͠ę̶̡̡̢̤̲͉̤͓̩̮̣͉̬̗̠̕͜a̵̧̙̥͔̯͉͕̣͍͙̰̖̩̥̮͉̋̒̋͋̇͒̓͐̂͛̇͒̄͝s̷̢̛̤̪̣̤̪̳̣̼͇̩̟̐̇͑̓̍̇̑͒̆̈́̿͗̓͐̂͝͠ė̸̡̨̧͚̯̗̙̠̝̬͓̝̻̞͓̈́̄,̴̧̬̙͍̖̖̩̲̪̤͎̯͙̜̭̰͛ ̸̧̨̼̝̮̤͓͎̥̖̀̂͌̾̎͋͑̓͋͘p̴̛̞̲͖̝̟͗̿̏̓̈́̓̀ͅl̵̠̋̇̊͊͌͒̏̍̍͘͘͝͝e̴̡̡̢̡̻̩͕̮̤̟̥̣͈̲̳͖͓̱̼͛̋́͋̆̊̃̾̅͌̈́̓͂̓̚ͅå̶̧͇̙̤͍̬̘͚̗͍̜̟͓̼͓̟̖͆̚͠s̸̛̮̏͐̒̏̏͂͂̍̃́͑̈̃̆͘̕͝ẽ̷̛̠̭̹̹͖̜͊͆͆̅̋͆̽̽͒̈́̑́̕̕ ̷̛̣͚̓͛̾̄̈̈͂͊͌̅̈̍̈́͂͝h̵̢̟̙̼̘̫͎̖͕̠̝̺̠͕͖̱͖̱̓̂̀͊̍͘͜ę̶͕͈̭͔̯̥̈́̋͐̈̇̃́̈́̄̅͜͠l̶̡̯̼̺̖͍̰̹͗̐p̴̡͉͓͈͙̹̼̬̻̹̰̦͇̠̅͋̓̃̌́̅́͛̕͠͝ ̵͖̄̽͊̈͐̓̎̾͌̕m̶̘̮̮͙͕̗͕͙͙̗͎̬̪͂̽͐̔̇̅̓̽̊̈́͆̾̓̂̕ͅe̷̦̺͎̮̻̞̼̗̲̼̦͓̎̄̈́̂̾̓͛͐̃̈́̈́͊̊̃͗̈̚͘̕͜ ̵̘͔̘̱̰͛̉̿̀̔̒̾̓́͂͋̕̚͘͜͜i̶̡̠͖͚̣̙̬͇͕̻̰̣͋̈́̿̅͌͗͆̑̍͑͗͛͂͂̐͜ ̶̭̮͇̬͙̝̟̤̤̠̈́̈́̔̒̀̌͝c̷̨̨̜͚̮͕̾̄̌̅̽̈͆͂̃̋̚̚͜a̶̧͍̜͔͖̲̖̞͕̞͒̅̈́͆̊̏͊̑͊̒͑̐͂̚̕͝n̴̛̤̐͛̈́̌͐͆̎͒̄̋͠ẗ̷̙̭͓̰̤̦̳̲̹̰́͑͌̄̍̄̂͊͐͑̓̄̆̊͆͜͜͠͠͝ ̷̧̙̟̦͙͎̻̹̜̮̳̳͉̟̞̳͖̙̥̃̋̈́̔̀͂̈͊̐̑͑̽̄̽̔̕͝ͅg̷̢̢̼͉̙̹͚͍͈̹̻̗̅̄̈́̎͂̒͜͝ͅę̷̡̨̧̧̠̖̲̻͖̱͖͈̮̬̘̔͋͆̾̐̈̽̀̍̊̅̈́͐͐̕͘͜͜͝͠͠t̵̛̬͌̉̽̎̊̔̔̈́̈́͋̕͘̕͝͝ ̵̢̢̛̘̻̖̖̬̗̪̗͚͚̝̜̺̩͋̾̈́͌͑͐̆̕͠ơ̵̜͚̳̥̞̖̬͒͌̿̏́̂͘͝u̵̥̇̽̈̐͘ţ̶̠̰̞͕̮͉̰͇̥̦̓̏͌̍̈́͆̄̍̾̀͐̈̅́̇̚̚ ̵̨̗̪͖̖̘̩̬̳͕͌̇̈̊͝ͅi̷̡̛̜̗̼͈̫͓̘͙̤̮̲̹̋̄̈́̑̂̋̓͌̈́̊̊̚͘ ̵̱̈́͌͛͂̾̓̍̈́̾̐̈́͘͘c̴̪̦̆͗̈̓̈̊̈͌̊̍͒̆̒͘á̶̪̤͖̦̯͕̪̗̭̻̔̈́͑̋̑̀͗̓͐̏͒̎̅͛̈͝͠ņ̴̭̏̾̋́̆͐̒͜͠ṭ̶̢͍̼̟̻̜̞̋̏͆̇͜ ̶̢̝̰͖̲̗͓̖̳̣̉̑͆̓g̴̛̤̠͕̭̻̮̱̪͎̞̻͉̍̓͐͂̑̋̎e̶̡͈͉̟͖͎̰͉͔̪̱̬̙̳͇̰̫̅͐̍͑̓̽̓̚̕͜t̵̯̣̆̏͊̄̓͆̉͐̔̄̒͋̂̋͆̂̕̚͝͝ ̷̘̼͚̗̭̓̇͊͑̃͛̽̉͐̾͋̾͂͋͝͝͠͝ö̸̠͔Ǔ̴̺̳̬̹̯̠̗̯̫͔̪̙̐̔̉͌̆̄̐ͅT̶̗͇̝̳̥̳̼̝̠͖͔̭̤̎͜A voice recording.





	Broken Eyes And A Painted On Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts), [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



[Click]

Oh, g-geez.

Well, hello, I guess?

I'm Tegan - you know me as Willow, but Tegan's my  _actual_ name, so you can call me that!

And, yeah, many of you already know what's going on.

I've been here for - how long has it been? Two days? Three, four?

Anyway, if you know what happened to the others, you sorta know what happened to me.

There was a voice in my head - The Cursed God, apparently, and he's a usELESS PAPERCLIP WHO'S MOTHER IS A LLAMA.

[You hear the previous line shouted into the distance, and then a sharp hissing noise as if TEGAN is sucking air in through her teeth.]

Probably shouldn't've yelled that. Oh well. I'm screwed anyway-  _ah!_

[You hear a short, sharp scream]

A-ah, fuck.

I knew it.

He did something to me when he took me - he hurt Birdy too, took her away somewhere, and for that, he's gonna  _pay -_ and I feel myself - changing? I feel... darker, almost?

Definitely harder.

nOT LIKE THAT.

I meant, as in, stiffer. Like, my body feels stif-

[There's another scream, still TEGAN but this time glitching like multiple voices are screaming.]

[A new voice sounds, still Tegan's, somehow, but different. It's softer, more breathy, and a 1000 times more terrifying]

 _Well, now that that's_ finally  _over with._

_Hello~_

_I'm Porcelain._

_I'm the new-and-improved version of that pathetic girl, and I actually have a purpose._

_I serve the Cursed God, now and forever, aha!_

[You hear a crash and a yell.]

_Hmmph._

_Wonder who that is. Someone mighty_ rude _for_ interrupting  _me, so I should probably go deal with them._

_Bye-bye for now, sweethearts~_

[You hear a soft laugh, and the *shink* of a knife being drawn.]

[Click.]

[Recording End.]

**Author's Note:**

> Ć̷͚̞́̅̋̾͜a̷͔͍͊ṇ̷̐̎̎̌͆ ̷̘̭̈́̇̒̔y̷̫̏́̈́ö̸̟̰͕͑͌͗͠ǔ̴̱͍̩̈́͊ ̶̗̰̘̌̒̚h̶̗̹͛͋̕͝ę̴̢̹ä̶̢̡̪́͑̋̐̉r̶̡͕̮͓͇͐̄͋ ̷͙̿̏̀͗̄m̵͇̰͈̑̃̆̏e̵͉͉̝̖͗̄?̵̢̩͎̑  
> ̴̬̬̲̤͝Y̵̮̔̾ͅo̵͔̼͓̬̤͝ũ̷̪̤͑̆̕ ̷̧̦̃̉͜c̶̨̹͆̅̉å̵͔̺̈́̿̈n̵̮̓ͅ?̴͕̞̖̔̃̕  
> ̸̯͆Ȍ̵͈̗͖͜h̸̲͓̻̮͎͌̿,̴̡̘̹̼̙̒̋̑̚͝ ̶̝̝̗̎̑̋̾̕g̶͖̣̠̙̓͝ơ̴͖̮̤̗̆̈͘͘o̶̧̨̝̰̥̎͠ḑ̶̊̉͌̉̔!̵̛̤͇̓̏͘͜  
> ̶̨̦͔̻̤̇̂I̵̝̝͠'̶͈̜͙͓̬̚m̶̹͖̐̔ ̶̤̳͕̎̃̆̿̑f̵͓͖̈́̏̔̕͘ͅȋ̶̫͈̗̯͛ģ̶̛̣̙̂͋ḧ̵̤́̉͝t̷̥̼į̵̻̤̏͌̉̎͗n̷͔̲̫͉̒̆̂̓g̵̨̜͕͖͈͆ ̴̩̩̙̆͑h̸͎̳͓͒e̵̠͎̓r̶̠̠͖̱̈́,̸̢̠́͗̈́̈̚ ̵̨̛̥͙̝̓͜b̶̳͎̤̼͔͊͒͝ȕ̷̯̑͗͝͠t̸̞̠̼̣͎̒͘ ̶̢̘̗̐̑̊w̵͔͆͆͘͝h̶̡͆͋̄̈́͘ȁ̸̢̘̘͎̘͂t̷̬͐͑͝͝͝e̶͓͉̘̦͐̀̃͌v̵̼͓̗̝̄͂͛̏͝e̷̼͘r̶̨͇̰͐̈̑͒͝ ̸͎͗̐̂̚t̸̘͚̭̯̏̅h̴̨̘̘̠̦͠e̴͚̳̳̚ ̶̛̛̰̤̇͘͜u̵̜͍͗͑͑͊͠ŝ̸̛͈̠͓̓̈́é̸̢̥͍̳͈̐L̵͍̅Ȇ̶̺͙̮͐̎̄͒͜S̸̤̘͕͉͇̍͌͋͝͝S̸̯̯̀͒́̓ ̸̡̱̠̻͙̃̾Ṕ̸̠͝A̸͖̯̳̤͌̈́ͅP̷̱̤͑̊Ë̸̬̥̟̲́̄ͅṞ̶͇̘͍̓̅̈́͠C̷͇͉̽ͅL̸͍̼̾̽͜I̸̻̯͆̎̑͑͂P̸̛̮̣͍̥͒͂̕̕ ̵̼̼̞̹͕̅d̵̗͉͚̠̊̒͜i̷̯̭̊͛ḑ̴̬͔͔̈́̏̓̚,̷͕̣͉̭̥̾͋ ̴͎͙͓̬̊ḭ̴̧̜̃̚͝t̴̜̓̆'̷̖͖̆̌̕s̸̝͔̠̫͘ ̴͈͔̭̩̪͛̌͠s̸̹̖͕̯̤͂ḛ̸̟̑t̴̜͖̽̔̌t̶̯̙̣̫͈̃ľ̶̡̧͚̑̒͘ȩ̶̱̟͕̘̈́͒d̵̨̝͓̄̈̈͠͝ ̴͖͚̿͐̚͜d̵̠̔̒͝ë̵̦̺̦͓ȩ̷̢̮̹̖̋̋̄p̶̦̞͍̖͓͘̚͝͝ȇ̴͍̅r̸̡̺̽̂͌̋ ̵̖͖̖̺̞͒̕ī̵̭͓͙͐͠͝n̵̘͕̿͊t̴̢̝͎͍̂̓͋̍͆ͅo̸͙͑͗͊͝ ̷̨̯̤̜͐́͋͜m̷̞̓y̸̧̢̮̍ ̷̭͂͐̎b̵̤̦̍̊͋̊r̴̡̧̭̺̄ȧ̸̛͖͙͙̦͉̚͘i̵͇̐n̸̩͜͝ ̷̪t̴͎̔̆̕h̷̻̫͒͒͌a̶̪̙͆̈͝͝ṅ̶̨̥̚ ̸̳̳͑͐͑I̷̗͘ ̵̨̡̱̟̥̋t̶͎̆̈́ḣ̸̺̝ŏ̴̹̫̺̐̐͌u̶̟̝͎̰̞͌͊̽̆̓g̴̞̱͖͙̟̈́h̴̨̦̻̥t̶͖̦͕̘̎̋.̶̟͎̖͑̓͝  
> ̶̪͕̺̗̯̂͋Ș̶͍̖̂̇ͅt̴͙̾ą̷̼̺̠̜̀̄͝y̶̰̜̿ ̸̭̝̏̄s̴̨̟͇͍̣̒̐͊͝a̴͓̻̐́̀̕ͅf̷̲̝̥̠̪̌̔e̶̲̳͈͋̍̓,̷̛̂̾̌ͅ ̵̢͉͎̲̓ạ̶̢̜̅̎n̸̖̩̔̆̉̑͝d̶̪͈̒̿̀͝͠ ̸̟̤̮̅d̷̙͚̙̗̝̄̕o̷̢̗͙̲̿̃̃̑͝ͅn̵̢̘͛͐'̶̼̘̱̎̿ţ̵̥͍̻̈́͝ ̴̻͓͍͐̂͘l̷̨͕͊ḙ̷̢͈̀̊̽̌t̷̖̦̗͉̐͒̾̓͜ ̶̛̦̘̪͌̃̊͠ȧ̴̻̬̀n̶̺̟̰͎̫̾̒͑̔̽ÿ̷͍͚́̒͛ǫ̶̫͈͚͎͋͂́̽͆n̴͕̖̜̐è̸̪̦̯͜ ̶͈̦̓͌̾͝i̸̜͊͐ň̵̹͇̥͂̈́̇͆ ̶̰̈́ŷ̶͇͉͕̣͛͠ò̸̫ů̸̲͖͓̿̎ŗ̶̪̤̂̐ ̴̘̹̫̗̜̓h̵͈͌̌e̷̖̠͊͛a̸̩̠͑̇͗̓͝d̴͇̲̈́̿̈.̵̪͑


End file.
